


Evil Fan Work

by Gemenice



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai was going to kill certain crazy redheaded Russian. He didn't know HOW did Mr. Dickenson get Tala to agree – probably not telling him everything and as the redhead wanted to get rid of the older man quickly he just say yes, not really caring about the consequences, but… the consequences were that Kai was there now along with tired Spencer, grinning Ian (Kai didn't know what the two of them did last night), glaring Bryan and guilty looking Tala. Well… at least it seemed that that idiotic redhead now knew how pissed off Kai was (judging by the glances he stole from time to time at his younger teammate).</p><p>Kai took a deep breath as he looked at Mr. Dickenson again.</p><p>"What's the use of us doing that again?" He asked slowly, every syllable forced out of his mouth.</p><p>"Because it would provide us with the money from dealing, Kai, my boy."</p><p>My boy… uh how much Kai hated that.</p><p>"So you're going to torture us with that fangirl's shit for few dollars?" This time it was Bryan to asked, looking really really not amused and Kai noted contently how Dickenson took a step back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~~**~Evil Fan Work~**~~**

Kai was going to kill certain crazy redheaded Russian. He didn't know HOW did Mr. Dickenson get Tala to agree – probably not telling him everything and as the redhead wanted to get rid of the older man  _quickly_  he just say yes, not really caring about the consequences, but… the consequences were that Kai was there now along with tired Spencer, grinning Ian (Kai didn't know what the two of them did last night), glaring Bryan and guilty looking Tala. Well… at least it seemed that that idiotic redhead now knew how pissed off Kai was (judging by the glances he stole from time to time at his younger teammate).

Kai took a deep breath as he looked at Mr. Dickenson again.

"What's the use of us doing that again?" He asked slowly, every syllable forced out of his mouth.

"Because it would provide us with the money from dealing, Kai, my boy."

 _My boy_ … uh how much Kai hated that.

"So you're going to torture us with that fangirl's shit for few dollars?" This time it was Bryan to asked, looking really really not amused and Kai noted contently how Dickenson took a step back.

"Now, now Bryan, it's not a few dollars. And your Captain already agreed and signed the contract." Two nasty glares were sent to the direction of said captain, who was currently too busy staring at the floor of the BBA building. How was it possible that Tala never realized how… interesting the floor was there? Oh and there were lights on the walls too, nice…

Kai sighed as he noticed Spencer putting a calming hand on Bryan's arm, it wouldn't help them if the other threw a tantrum.

"When do we start and for how long?"

"Well," Dickenson shot Kai, Tala and Bryan insecure look, before gulping down. "the three of you should start right away… Spencer and Ian are free for today, but tomorrow they should be here."

Kai's glare hardened as the relief marked Spencer's and Ian's faces… oh that was SO not fair. Just because Tala was idiot enough to work on some stupid  _fanfictions_  that their idiotic _fangirls_  wrote. Damn, Kai was surely going to kill him one day.

"And what are we exactly going to do?" Tala asked in a quiet voice.

Mr. Dickenson smiled in what he probably thought was a calming manner (well, it only succeeded in making Kai even angrier). "You're just going to sit in a room and read a fan work that will be presented to you. The camera will be with you all the time, so please refrain from anything that would cause… problems."

To that Bryan lifted an eyebrow before a devilish smirk appeared on his face, one saying yeah, sure, dream on and Kai smirked himself. Oh he knew that it will be horrible, but… with Bryan being like that maybe he won't feel the need to kill someone at the end, even though… he doubted that.

It wasn't long before the three of them were led into a silent room with a big projection screen in front of a little couch – at least it wasn't those uncomfortable chairs, and they were waiting for first 'fan work' to start.

And Kai really didn't get why the fans would be so fucking happy about them reading their things. It wasn't long and the words appeared on the screen.

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters._

Kai's eyebrow twitched… why were they supposed to read something like that if the person didn't even OWN a BEYBLADE?!

"Then go buy one and don't bother us with useless information." Bryan on Kai's right growled and he smirked. Well, at least he wasn't going to be the only one tormented.

_**Warnings: shounen-ai, boys love** _

When that appeared… Kai had the decency to blink. What the hell did the person mean… boys' love?

_**Pairings:** _ _Tala/Kai_

All right THAT was a little easier to understand and Kai's eyes widened as he stared at the screen… and so did the other's two next to him.

"What the fuck-?" Tala managed and Kai shot him a look telling him that he was as clueless as the redhead.

_**A/N:** _ _Well… just thinking about relationships… nothing serious._

Nothing serious? Good… at least Kai won't have to pay much attention. He heard Bryan scoff next to him and grinned, maybe it won't be that bad? At least he'll spent some time with Bryan and Tala… doing something useless and in front of the camera and that movie would be probably later somewhere on the net, but… who cares.

_****~~*Family*~~**** _

Kai had a stupid feeling that that was a title of the story – at least he guessed for it to be a story, and really… what could be so horrible about family? Okay, they probably will pull out Voltaire, but Kai had that issue long behind himself, so really… so far no harm done, right?

… if he just knew how wrong he was…

_Kai frowned at the book in front of him_

"Why are we supposed to read about you reading?" Bryan asked Kai with a glance at the younger and Kai just shrugged. He didn't know, and he didn't care.

_and the dictionary that lay close to it and his frown deepened as he studied the page._

"You're pretty lame Hiwatari, if you need a dictionary while reading stupid book." Bryan chuckled evilly, eyeing the younger boy… which earned him a glare.

"Shut up. That's not me… it's some fangirls-me-alike-fantasy."

Tala grinned.

"Well… but I DID find a dictionary in your room, Kai."

"It was an ITALIAN one!"

A shrug. "Your fault for learning to speak Italian. What use is it anyway? Other than trying to get that 'Miguel' in the bed."

Bryan smirked evilly, before looking over at his friend.

"Oh… are you jealous Tala? I'm sure that if you'd ask nicely, Kai would think about getting you into the bed."

A glare "Shut up."

Kai's eyebrow twitched as he did his best to watch the screen.

"Shut up… BOTH of you."

_It was a month since he decided to learn how to talk German and now he knew the language… a little_ _._

Bryan's eyes rolled at that.

"Now that person must really love you Kai, otherwise you wouldn't be so god-moded. There is no one who is able to learn a language in just a month."

A smirk formed on the younger Half-Russian's face as he looked at his friend.

"You're just jealous because I actually CAN speak German."

"Only because you're a language freak." A whisper from Tala came, something that Kai pointedly ignored.

 _And why he decided to speak it? Because of_ _Blitzkrieg boys_.

"Hey, that's not truth! We try to  **stop**  Kai from learning useless stuff, not force him into more!" Tala growled out accompanied by Bryan's nod… and Kai's roll of the eyes.

_Yes, because of the name of their team. The name wasn't Russian as one would expect from Russian team, nor English as their name was before. No… it was German._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"If that girl had a problem with that, she could've just told us – we'd sent her to hell even without her writing something this bothersome."

_And Kai found himself liking the name, the language and so he decided to learn it. And it was going well so far._

Another roll of Bryan's eyes.

"Just one word – godmodding."

"Shut up." Kai growled. "It's not as if I ASKED her to write that about me."

_Really the language wasn't what had Kai frowning, it wasn't the language – it was the lesson he was currently learning. Die Familie. Family_ _._

Tala blinked at that.

"Wow… is it possible that the useless babbling is behind us and we're actually getting to the point?"

Bryan gave out a wry laugh.

"Don't count on that." Kai just nodded… He too doubted that would be the case and well… they couldn't do much so they just had to wait and see.

_Kai's frown deepened even more as he studied the page in front of him, or better on the part written in English_

Bryan blinked.

"Wait… so he doesn't have a problem with the German part, but the English? Pretty stupid seeing that on tournaments  **English**  is the language spoken in." He frowned before looking at Kai. "You have some retarded fans."

Kai scoffed.

"Tell me about that." He still remembered that one time, that that bunch of girls chased him through the entire city – and he lost his most favorite shirt in the fight for surviving. Really, where are the times that the only thing Kai needed to do to be left alone was glare? The fans were becoming more and more courageous these last days…

–  _a part he could understand without thinking already._

"Oh," Bryan muttered, "I take it back. She's just semi-retarded."

_Family… people bonded by blood or in some cases marriage. Family… by blood…_

Tala started at the screen before looking at Kai.

"Why are you so fascinated with blood in that story?"

"Maybe he's a vampire?" Bryan offered grinning at the certain small blue-haired teen that was trying to disappear in his part of the couch. Not only was that thing boring but that person was actually talking about his family… as if she knew ANYTHING.

_He bit his lip_

A nod from Tala.

"He IS a vampire."

_as he found out he didn't like the lesson one bit. Because if family was supposed to be people bonded by blood… the only family he had was his Grandfather._

Kai rolled his eyes. Oh yeah. Trust his fans to pull out Voltaire any time they could. Great. Couldn't they find something new?

_The only person he DIDN'T want as family._

Kai looked at the other Blitzkriegs when no mocking came… for what he was thankful. Bryan and Tala probably knew that Voltaire was still a touchy subject to him.

_He closed the German book – no… this lesson was stupid. There was no way one could decide who was family only by blood. No way. Because Kai's grandfather wasn't Kai's family, not in his eyes at least. Family…. Family were other people._

At that, Tala grinned.

"You didn't tell us you had a secret sister, Kai."

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "what does she wear on her face, pink circles?"

_Spencer was family…._

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at the screen in front of them…

"What the… fuck." Kai muttered and noticed that Tala turned to him.

"SPENCER is your sister?!"

A glare.

_Because of the way he always looked up from his book, when Kai stormed into the room and threw himself in the nearest chair, glaring and murmuring under his nose_ _._

Tala grinned.

"Hmmm… interesting. The author probably saw you in your PMS stage Kai."

_He was family because of the amusement in his eyes when he lifted an eyebrow and asked 'Fangrils?' and made Kai growl._

Tala sighed… before grinning. Alright, if he was made to sit there, he could have a little fun at least – it didn't matter that the fact that they had to be there was his fault.

"He made you growl? What were you doing Kai?"

Kai blinked at Tala, not really sure what that sly grin on redhead's face was supposed to mean.

"What?"

_Because of the chuckle that escaped him before the blonde got up,_

Tala grinned – oh that was so useful, before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now  **what part**  exactly of him  _got up_?"

There was a moment of silence before Kai turned to look at Tala, disgust clearly written over his face.

"I just PRAY you didn't mean, what I think you did."

_put his book aside, walked to kitchen_

"He's going to relieve his part that got up in the kitchen… hmm; I never knew Spencer was so kinky." Tala grinned at the horrified expression on Kai's face.

_and returned few moments with hot chocolate – white,_

"Suuuure… chocolate.  **White**. I didn't know people called it  **chocolate**  nowadays."

_the one that Kai loved._

Silence… before Tala burst out laughing and Bryan couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on the youngest face. It was far beyond horrified by now.

_Because of the way he would hand the chocolate to Kai_

"You know," Tala breathed out once he managed to calm down his laughter, "now I know why Dickenson sent Spencer and Ian home for today…"

Bryan grinned too.

"Yeah, Ian would rip Spencer's balls off if he read this… well Spencer's or yours." His grin widened even though the younger didn't really notice anything. He was still staring at the screen his eyes wide.

_mess up his hair before sitting down back to his chair on the other side of the room and telling Kai how the last fangirl got Tala's underwear – a story that would always cheer the teen up._

"WHAT?!" A certain redhead yelled glaring at the screen. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean."

A smirk appeared on Kai's face as he turned to his childhood friend blinking innocently.

"Something you're not telling us, Tal'?"

_Ian was family… because of the way the boy would walk in the kitchen and every morning take Kai's milk right from his hand_

Tala grinned… oh it was payback time.

"Kai's milk? Well… it seems that Spencer is not the only one relieving himself in kitchen."

"Tala!" Kai growled glaring.

Bryan looked up, exchanging a devious smirk with Tala before patting Kai's head (almost) lovingly.

"Now now, don't worry Kai. Ian probably won't tear your balls of seeing that he's involved in a relationship with you too."

Kai's eyes turned to stare at Bryan then the boy composed himself and a single word fell from his lips, before he turned to glare at the screen ignoring his two friends.

"Traitor."

–  _the milk the older teen has to go buy because there was NONE of the one he bought the day before_

"Oh don't worry Kai. Fresh milk is always the best."

Kai felt his face heating up.

–  _and pour it all over those disgusting SWEET cereals._

"Ian was always weird." Bryan muttered and Kai rolled his eyes, not really sure if he should point out that  **Bryan**  was the one weird because really, there was probably no one else on the whole world who would hate sweets the way Bryan did.

_Without giving Kai one little bit. Because of the way Kai would smack him over the head and glare and the other would almost choke,_

"Now… that girl did a good work on researching your sadistic side…" Tala mused, ignoring the heated glare from Kai.

_before turning and starting an argument, one that would have Bryan lifting an eyebrow,_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"MOST of the things that happen in our house make me lift my eyebrow."

_Tala chuckling in the corner_ _,_

"You know," Kai mused, "now that I see it written there… you really spent an awful time chuckling and cackling in dark corners… is that some fetish of yours?"

Bryan grinned.

"I think, that the corner must do for him, seeing that the  **kitchen**  is occupied most of the time."

"HEY!"

_and Spencer sighing before saying that 'if he'll hear one more word from them he'll kiss them… along with the tongue' – which was threat enough for Kai,_

Three horrified teens stared at each other in silence…

_and treat enough for Ian so he growled something more, before skipping to the blonde with the big grin on his face and asking for the punishment._

Kai moaned closing his eyes.

"I SO didn't need to read that…"

Red hair bobbed up and down. "I know how you feel…"

_Which ended with Kai, Bryan and Tala deciding to get breakfast somewhere out… and far away from the house hopefully._

Three silent nods.

_Bryan was family… because of the way he would roll his eyes at Tala,_

Kai could feel Bryan and Tala tensing up when the two noticed their names.

"She'd rather not write something stupid about me." The gray-haired blader growled and Kai grinned evilly. Oh it would be SO hilarious if she did.

_when the redhead would about SOMETIMES being nice to his other team (even though Kai was sure he didn't meant that… not really)._

The three stared in the silence at the sentence until Tala cleared his throat.

"Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with that sentence?"

"Guess the drugs were wearing off by the time she wrote that." Kai growled quietly.

_Because of the way the teen would glare at Tyson and anyone else who'd get a tiny bit close to hurting even one of them._

The blush on Bryan's face was priceless and Kai couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as Tala chuckled.

"Aaaw how cuuute… so the fans know about your mother-hen complex, Bry."

"Shut up, Tala."

_Because of the way Bryan would walk in the room, tap Kai's shoulder and grin at him,_

"He probably wants you to go to kitchen with him as well." Tala whispered to Kai what earned him two intense glares.

_winking before Tala's cry would be heard and the very WET redhead would march up into Kai's room with his,_

"Very ' **wet**  redhead'? Are you sure he came for ME, Tala?" Kai smirked looking at the redhead who was currently gaping at him.

"No way," Bryan muttered, "I'd rather come for you, Kai."

This time it was Kai at Bryan with wide eyes, same Bryan that was currently glared at by Tala.

 _glaring at Bryan and asking for explanation_   _and the way Bryan would blink surprised._

"Yeah, because I thought you knew what can get you  **wet,**  Tala."

"Shut it, Bryan."

" _What are you talking about Tala? I was here with Kai last two hours."_

Kai glared at his friend.

"Using me as the alibi again?"

Bryan held up his hands innocently.

"Hey like you said, that's not me… just some weird fantasy of some weird fangirl."

_Because of the way Bryan would chuckle when Kai would nod and confirm the alibi_

At the last word Kai sent a pointed look at Bryan.

_and the redhead would growl and stomp out of the room, glaring at Ian who would stand in the hall blinking._

"Yeah," Tala nodded, "he was standing in the hall because he was going to ask Kai to go to  **kitchen**  with him, but Bryan was quicker, poor Ian – OW, KAI! What did you kick me for?!"

Kai just glared.

… _and Tala was family too… For the way the other would smile at him,_

"Witch smile does that girl mean?" Bryan asked slowly, "The one 'Ha-I-just-ate-your-breakfast' or the 'I'm-in-the-seventh-heaven-because-I-just-read-something-really-perverted' or 'I-just-got-a-huge-problem'?"

"Maybe all of them?" Kai offered.

_make fun of Rei being a princess with hair like that…_

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"He DOESN'T look like a princess."

Bryan nodded. "More like a Chinese Sadako."

Kai rolled his eyes sighing. "Rei didn't get out of the TV." He reminded his fellow bladers and prayed for the end of the fic or whatever was it.

"Maybe they don't have television in China?"

…Kai didn't bother with answer to that.

…  _Because of the way Tala would walk up to Kai so the teen won't see him and the way he would hug him from behind pressing his front into Kai's warm back._

"Which, would end with Kai, kicking the obnoxious redhead in a very painful area." Bryan grinned when Tala let out a wince and Kai nodded evilly.

_Because of the way Tala's lips would softly brush his neck asking if everything was all right._

"…I think I'm getting the idea of what 'Tala/Kai' means…" Bryan muttered staring at the screen not really sure what feelings it awoke in him…

"Whatever shut up, it's getting interesting." Tala growled and Kai looked at him with wide eyes.

_Because of the way Tala would hold Kai in their bed on bad days, as the one when they heard Voltaire was released from the prison._

Trying to ignore Tala's  **weird**  smile, Kai frowned at the second part of the sentence.

"Yeah… Voltaire again. Good work of finding at least ONE name of my relative."

_Because of the way Tala would whisper in his ear, his hand running comfortingly all over Kai,_

"All over, hmmm…?" Tala grinned and looked at Kai who looked like someone just gutted his favorite cat in front of him and was trying to feed him it.

"Just one word… Pervert."

_while the other would tell him how much he loved him._

"And you're a sap." Bryan grinned.

…  _Really… why did that book say that family is formed by people bonded by blood and/or marriage?_

"Probably it didn't," Kai growled, "but that idiotic fangirl didn't have any other idea about tormenting me so she used that."

"Hey! She's tormenting us too!" Tala exclaimed and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"You know, Tala, it would be more believable if you didn't have drool all over you."

_None from those people shared Kai's blood._

"Back to the Vamp-Kai, I see…"

_And none of them were married to Kai._

"Yeah well… no same-sex-marriages allowed, yet." Tala offered and Kai blinked when he detected a hint of … sadness?

_Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tala… that was Kai's family… one chose by far stronger bond than blood or marriage._

A sigh left Kai's lips.

"Yeah well… joined hatred towards certain man is a pretty strong bond."

_Kai's eyes widened when he suddenly felt arms around his shoulders and he looked up, his red eyes meeting with blue ones._

"That wouldn't happen like that." Kai growled out and felt more than saw Tala and Bryan nod.

"Kill first, ask questions later?" Bryan offered before the answer in form of Kai's nod came.

" _What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked, squeezing Kai's shoulders for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Kai's cheek._

A sigh.

"You're drooling again, Tala."

_He could see the hunched shoulders of his boyfriend_

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled his eyes at the screen.

"I thought it was pretty obvious by the way that thing was written." Bryan mumbled seeing that Tala was too busy grinning.

"Well… I thought we were just sleeping together, but…  **boyfriend**? HE?" A glare from Tala and shrug from Kai.

_when he came to the room, his lover was frowning but not in anger, Tala noticed… more in… despair._

"Yeah, despair, because some idiotic redhead wouldn't stop getting to me from behind."

"You know, I can do front too." Tala winked.

_So he quickly crossed the room, hugged him from behind and now… now he was waiting for Kai's answer – he couldn't wait to hear what was making Kai feel bad – and then he'll take Bryan with him and the two of them will get rid of whatever it was._

"Kind of reminds me at Abbey…" Kai muttered, the long forgotten memories returning… the ones where Bryan returned with bloodied face but with satisfied grin as he said something about 'that asshole not making fun of Kai having a female bit-beast anymore'.

_Kai leaned back, enjoying the warmth of his lover, before grinning_ _-_

"-and kicking Tala's ass."

"HEY!"

Kai smiled innocently. "You agree? I'm glad."

_it didn't matter what the book said… Tala and the others were still a family. A family HE chose a family that he loved._

"Aaaw you're so sweet, Kai!" Tala explained mockingly… and Bryan joined him.

"If you felt like that about us, you should've just told us, sweetie."

Kai felt blush creeping up to his face as he hung his head, hoping his bangs will cover it at least a little… and by the chuckles that came, Kai was sure it didn't work.

"Shut up."

" _It's nothing." He grinned before kissing Tala – just a kiss, a lick to others lips and light movement of Kai's lips against Tala's, a quick kiss but one that promised more… later._

"…you know if she stopped at that 'Tala' we would've got the point and were here a little shorter." Bryan mumbled.

_Tala pouted when the kiss ended way too soon for his own tastes and sighed before nuzzling Kai's neck – which had Kai rolling his eyes._

Kai sighed and didn't even look at Tala who was now sitting straight looking at the screen as if it was something really interesting – and Kai was sure that the redhead was just doing it to irritate him…

" _Aren't you a WOLF, Tala?" The bluenette asked, referring to the names they chose in Abbey_

"WHAT names? As far as I know, our names never changed."

–  _and had to stop himself from laughing when Tala almost pouted._

" _I am a… domesticated wolf."_

"More like domesticated psychopathic pervert." Kai growled and regretted it in next moment as Tala hugged him.

"Aw, but you still love me, how sweet!"

Bryan just chuckled rolling his eyes… oh yeah; Tala could really get on one's nerves if he wanted to.

_A lift of blue eyebrow._

A blink… three times.

" _Should I put a collar and leash on you then?"_

Tala's eyes sparkled as he looked at blushing Kai. "Kinky… please do."

_The blue eyes sparkled, before Tala pulled away with a grin._

" _Now… that's an idea, Kai."_

Bryan blinked before looking at Tala.

"I just have to ask… didn't you by any chance write this?"

A wiggle of eyebrows.

_The redhead caught Kai's hand pulling him from the chair he was sitting in. "I think we should go to bed and… try to find something that we could pretend is a leash before we'll go out and buy one."_

"You know," Tala grinned, "I think I like this."

"And I think I've got a new material for my nightmares." Kai groaned and when he felt the redhead next to him stiffen, made the mistake of looking up. And was met with miserable looking blue eyes.

"Would it be that bad? To be with me?" Kai stared and opened his mouth, not really sure what he should answer… would it be that bad? To be with Tala? To be held by him?

He was saved from giving the answer thought, as Bryan spoke.

"The text is moving…"

_Tala added huskily and was rewarded when Kai's eyes widened, before they half closed, darkening with desire._

None from the boys said anything as one was too busy wondering if he would feel desire with Tala, if he could be with the redhead and if the redhead was only joking when he asked him that, but… those eyes. The second one was silently looking at those lines, not sure if he should be damning that thing or thank whoever had written it because for a moment he got a glimpse of maybe how it would be if he and Kai got together (not to mention that maybe if someone else was thinking like that too that it was possible) and the last one was looking at the two of his friends trying to decipher what they were thinking… which was pretty hard seeing that both of their faces were blank.

_Oh yeah… definitely stronger bond…. Maybe he should just find another book to learn from? One that knew that real family was bonded by love… and in case of some special persons… desire too._

Bryan sighed when the silence remained… and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think it's the end already?"

_The end_

**Thank god** , Kai's mind muttered and he stood up, before rolling his eyes as he noticed that the text was still moving…

_Liked it? Not? Please review_

Bryan grinned sweetly.

"Of course we will review, just give us your address and we'll come and make sure you know just how MUCH we liked it." The dry tone of the eldest made Kai grin and chuckle quietly even though he really didn't feel like it… his mind was still whirling around Tala's question and the way the blue eyes looked at him.

"Alright boys, you can go for now. Don't forget about tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson's voice came and Kai rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, the two walking in his heels. Well… the ride to the apartment the Blitzkriegs were staying at was pretty silent…

END

 

The fanfiction used:  _Family_ , by Gemenice at fanfiction.net


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fiction used – Phoenix by SparklesKuromi at fanfiction.net

Kai groaned when the alarm next to his bed went off letting him know that they had half an hour left to get to the BBA building. He wasn't sleeping, he was lying fully dressed on the bed staring at the ceiling and he just wanted… few hours of silence and peace before he'll be forced to do that stupidity once again. He considered killing Tala -maybe it wouldn't prevent him from having to go to the 'readings' but at least he'd feel better, but then Spencer found out and forbid him that too.

"Kai?" A knock on the door and Spencer's voice came. "Come on, we have to go."

A sigh ripped from Kai's lips and he really tried not to think that he looked like a little pouting kid as he made his way over to the door and in the hall seeing that the others were waiting for him already.

"The car is here already." Ian jumped and Kai rolled his eyes nodding.

"Fine." He muttered as they stepped into the elevator along with the rest of Blitzkrieg boys, doing his best not to look at the redhead. He didn't speak with Tala after yesterday and the way the redhead looked at him back then was still haunting him.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he looked up at smiling Bryan.

"It won't be that bad… really."

Yeah… Kai just hoped so.

And when they got to BBA building and Kai saw the guilty smile on Mr. Dickenson's face, he knew his prayers weren't heard out.

They had only moment to sit down – Tala, Kai and Bryan in one couch and Spencer with Ian in the other when the words appeared on the damned screen.

_**A/N:** _ _I got the basic idea of doing a story about Axe from reading SpottedShadow2947's story called Axe_

Bryan frowned before leaning over to Kai.

"What do you think, how many of the crazy fangirls out there are able to write these 'fanfictions'?"

Kai forced himself not to glare.

"I hope a lot less than the ones that are claiming to be our 'long lost sisters that were living with us in the Abbey'."

Tala chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Don't you think it's time for someone to tell them that Abbey was a  _training centre_  for  _boys_."

Bryan's gaze was directed at Tala this time.

"You want some retarded chick claiming to be your 'brother'?"

_(the story is really good BTW._ _Go read it after this)._

Ian scoffed.

"Yeah. Sure. You can count on that. We're on our way. We're so happy-"  
"Spencer, please make that little prick of yours shut up before I'll tear his tongue out for the sake of the society." Bryan growled making the mistake (along with Tala and Kai) of looking over at his friend – who was currently too busy with doing what Bryan wanted – making Ian shut up. It was just shame that he was using his own tongue in said boy's throat for that.

"My eyes, my eyes! I think I've gone blind!" The redhead yelled melodramatically throwing his hands over his poor abused eyes, as Kai turned to stare right in front of himself… the fiction will be surely safer.

"Why do I have the feeling that these 'readings' are going to be a source of my worst nightmares." He muttered and Bryan nodded his face slightly… green.

_**Warning:** _ _Shounen-Ai_

Bryan frowned… What did the shounen- ai mean again? In the previous reading there was Tala/Kai when 'shounen – ai' was mentioned so… maybe some more of the fictions like that?

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Beyblade or Axe._

"Another one without a Beyblade?" Kai asked rolling his eyes. Well… if the fans had so much time writing these things about them they could as well go find some fucking job and earned the money to buy ONE blade. What's so hard to understand about that?

There was a weird sound on Bryan's right and the gray-haired boy hesitantly turned his head, before sighing in relief.

"So the make-out session ended?"

"For now." Ian grinned, deciding that sitting on his own was useless when there was Spencer's lap fully unoccupied.

Bryan groaned and turned back to the fiction. Oh and he thought yesterday that it couldn't get worse… obviously he was wrong. They could have Ian with them.

' _Tyson's thoughts'_

Five pairs of eyes stared at the screen (okay four, because Ian was too busy ogling over Spencer) and then Tala burst out laughing and chuckled as well while Bryan grinned.

"Oh yeah… that was a good joke, I give her that one." The smirk on Bryan's face widened… maybe it won't be that bad after all.

_**Kai's thoughts** _

Kai was still grinning from the joke before (yeah, like Tyson could actually think) and his mind was too happy to actually being bothered about him being mentioned in the same fiction as Tyson…

_**Phoenix** _

Tala finally managed to stop his laughing fit as he looked at the screen.

"Seems she's another fan of yours."

"You know, I don't really understand why you guys seemed so… tortured yesterday. If all you were doing was reading like now." Spencer frowned looking at Bryan – who looked at him as one would at mentally-handicapped child.

"Don't worry… you'll find out."

_A man needs to smell good._

Kai and Tala stared, Bryan blinked and Spencer was too busy with trying to stop Ian's hands from wandering over his body to really read.

"… so we went from vampire fiction to werewolf one?" Tala asked frowning.

Bryan smirked. "If so it'll be about you, Tala. Everyone knows you're the cub in Blitzkrieg boys' team."

Kai chuckled as Tala glared.

_He needs to have good scent to him or people will be turned off. He needs to walk in the room and_ _the way he smells needs to command attention saying "hey fuckers. I smell better than sex!"_

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, THAT seems like something Tala would say."

Kai nodded eagerly as the redhead's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, are you sure you didn't say there somewhere, Tala?"

Tala glared for some time before looking away pouting. It wasn't HIS fault that he DID smell better than sex after all, was it?

_He needs to be able to raise his arms and three million men and woman alike will faint at his scent. His manly scent. Has the point gotten across yet? A man needs a good scent. A man is nothing without the way he smells._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Scent. I think we got the idea like at first sentence."

Bryan nodded; really did those fans get a kick from stating the obvious twenty times in a row?

_Which is what has brought us to our story today…_

Bryan growled quietly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm here because some idiot agreed to torture us."

Tala squirmed on his place before pulling out the best puppy eyes he could. "Would it help if I told you I didn't know what exactly I was signing?"

A glare of red eyes. "No."

' _What in the world is that? It smells so good. God what the hell is that smell? Ughh I could just fuck that smell._

Ian looked up from Spencer's neck at that.

"Yeah? Good luck with that, pal. I tried fucking Spence's smell once and it didn't end well."

Spencer frowned, before lifting an eyebrow.

"Is that why I found my favorite shirt  **stained**  the other day?" At the innocent grin of the youngest one Spencer rolled his eyes.

… and the other three shared a horrified look.

_Omnomnom. Or maybe I could eat that smell. Ohh baby yeah.'_

Kai's eyes widened when he noticed Ian opening his mouth.

"We really don't want to hear it."

Tala nodded as his eyes stayed trained on the screen. "Come on move, move, move pleaaase."

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Now… that sounded more disturbing than anything Ian could've said."

Kai rolled his eyes noticing the grin on Ian's face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

_The previous was one 17 year old Tyson Granger thought process as he sniffed around the bedroom he smelled with fellow roommate Kai Hiwatari._

Tala frowned.

"That sentence… sounded weird.'

Spencer looked up and his eyebrows knitted in thought. "It was probably supposed to be 'bedroom he shared with fellow roommate Kai Hiwatari'." He offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure… you geek." Ian rolled his eyes and Spencer's mouth opened to tell the younger one exactly what he thought about his comment when he was interrupted by Kai.

"Who cares what was that supposed to be! I wouldn't share a room with Tyson! Actually Tyson is forbidden to come closer than eight foots towards my room!"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What are you going to do, get a restraining order?"

"… now that's an idea." Kai muttered, almost yelling on himself for not realizing that before – and he didn't notice the others sweatdrop.

_Normally Kai would have opted to share a room with Ray but the Chinese boy was away back to his home town for awhile._

"Well at least the Chinese Sadako returned to the Tv."

Kai rolled his eyes at Bryan; he wouldn't let that be, would he? But well… when he thought about that… that time when Ray's hair got loose in their fight he did look like that girl from the Ring for a moment…

_And Tyson didn't want Kai to get lonely or anything SO he took up residence in Kai's room._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, more like he decided to bother me with his idiotic presence."

Tala rolled his eyes as well.

"Just admit you don't mind the BBA as much as you pretend to." He growled he knew it was true even though he didn't like it. It felt somehow… unfair that Kai trusted and liked someone else than the Blitzkrieg boys, when the others didn't.

Kai glared and looked away.

' _Dear lord what is that smell?' Tyson dropped down onto all fours and started crawling around, sniffing everything he could to find the beholder of that scent._

Ian grinned.

"You think he'll find it?"

"Probably - I heard that the pigs can find some mushrooms like that sniffing around, and Tyson did mention he wanted to eat the smell." Bryan offered and Kai chuckled. Oh he SO agreed with that – Tyson was a pig, what else can one call that… thing?

" _Tyson. What the hell are you doing?"_ _ **half under my bed with your ass in the air begging to be raped?**_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Tala again?"

The redhead gaped before glaring.

"Don't insult me and you, Kai."

"What?" Kai asked, looking at his friend as if he lost part of his brain – which he probably did.

"You're the only one with whom I want to have anything to do currently, so by saying that I would fuck that stomach on two legs you're insulting not only me but yourself also." Kai stared at Tala. That was the first time he mentioned liking Kai after yesterday's little 'confession'. He frowned and looked away when he couldn't stand the look of the blue eyes anymore – damn he thought the redhead was just joking, but if he was he wouldn't be this serious about it, would he?

Spencer looked from Tala to Kai curiously – now that seemed interesting. Did Tala really have some feelings for Kai? And what was it with Bryan's glare?

_Tyson backed out and looked up at Kai. He opened his mouth to speak before something reached his nose._

"'And his eyes widened as he looked under the bed once again, noticing the mushrooms he was looking for.'" Bryan offered the continuity to the story and Spencer chuckled shaking his head.

_That scent. The scent he was looking for. There it was again only stronger. 'Ughh do want..'_

"'Want… the … mushrooms.'"

" _Tyson?"_

There was silence and Tala looked over at the younger one, Kai was sitting lost deep in thoughts and Tala felt almost bad – so maybe he shouldn't just throw the liking thing at Kai like that in a middle of doing some stupid thing that was forced on them – and he really didn't like the sad expression on Kai's face. He looked back on the screen and grinned – he'll TRY to make the boy feel better.

"Now, now Kai." Tala muttered and grinned when the other looked up at him. "How many times did I tell you not to name your animals?" Kai blinked and didn't see the wink Tala and Bryan exchanged.

"That's not fair Tala." The other pouted mockingly. "Kai can't and Spencer can?"

Ian blinked, narrowing his back in Spencer's lap.

"What? Spencer's got an animal? How come I don't know about it?"

"Oh but you do." Tala smiled sweetly and Bryan continued for him.

"He calls it Ian."

"Oh," Ian nodded, before his brain caught up with his mouth. "HEY!" And Kai couldn't help it… a chuckle escaped his lips, then another and then he was laughing quietly, trying his best to not look like he was… and failing miserably.

_The bluenette crawled towards Kai who frowned. Suddenly Tyson launched himself forward, arms wrapping around Kai's legs taking the Russian down._

Tala blinked…

"I always thought Tyson was weird."

Bryan sighed. "Everyone does."

" _TYSON!" Kai said, trying to detach the boy from his legs. He paused, a look mixed with curiosity and disgust crossed his face._

Bryan nodded understandingly.

"I bet that the disgust crossed his face – he had a pig drooling all over him." He blinked for a moment, hesitating, but then shrugged. "That's worse than Tala."

"I do NOT drool over him!" Tala growled and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, but just because he doesn't let you."

Spencer fought the urge to grin – those two seemed like two roosters fighting over the possession of the yard. A yard named Kai Hiwatari. Hmmm, interesting indeed.

" _Are you fucking SNIFFING me?!" Kai snapped, trying to push Tyson away._

"Maybe he thinks you're those mushrooms." Bryan smirked as Ian chuckled.

"Yeah maybe he wants to  **eat**  you up."

Kai's face got a green shade as he glared at Bryan.

"Thank you SO much for giving the prick ideas."

Bryan smiled, tapping Kai's head sweetly. "Anything for you, dear."

_Tyson buried his nose against Kai's inner thigh, sniffling. Kai froze._

Kai's frame froze as he stared at the lines at the screen. He re-read it again… and again and gaped when suddenly he heard a chuckle on his left and laughter on his right and his face warmed up.

"Shut up!" He glared at the offending screen as he wasn't sure on which one from the rest of the Blitzkriegs he should glare first.

"S-Sorry, Kai." Tala got out sometime in between his chuckles. "It's just that- i-it's just that-" That was as far as the redhead got before another laughing fit overran him.

Kai's face burned even more and he silently swore a painful payback to the author… Once the others managed to calm down the text moved up once again.

' _Ohhh that smell. It's so… wonderful.' Tyson nuzzled the bewildered teens thigh, going a bit higher than was really necessary. Kai pushed on Tyson's shoulder but the bluenette had a vice grip on Kai's legs._

Silence… and then the laughter filled the room once again. The only one whose expression wasn't tormented with laughter was a certain blue-haired Russian with red eyes… and for now almost red-matching face.

"Wha-"

" _T-Tyson! Stop it right n-ohh!" Kai gasped and Tysons nuzzling nose and mouth came in contact with a certain part of his anatomy. Tyson breathed the scent in, continuing to unknowingly nuzzle Kai's crotch._

Tala wheezed breathlessly as he couldn't laugh anymore if he didn't want his lungs to burst out from lack of oxygen and just motioned towards the screen, gasping for air.

Bryan grinned deciding to take pity on his poor teammate, ok so more like he wanted to be the one to make fun of Kai, and looked to the shorter boy, smiling sweetly.  
"Don't worry; he's just going to rape you."

Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Bryan.

"He is NOT!"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're willing?"

Anything that Kai could've said was stopped by another burst of laughter from Tala as the redhead fell on the floor and decided to sacrifice his lungs – if it meant to be able to laugh.

" _S-seriously. F-Fuck..s-stop it, Tyson." Kai tried to sound angry but… gahh it felt so damn good!_

Tala managed to stop his laughter for a second and brush the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Y-You really a-are willing." He chuckled quietly when red-faced Kai glared at him.

_Suddenly Tyson pulled away and buried his face against Kai's neck._

" _Ughh what is that smell? Seriously. What the fuck is it?"_

Bryan looked at the tortured boy grinning.

"Oh you know, pig, that's the smell of cu-"

"SHUT UP!"

_Kai blinked, still blushing and semi-hard from his teammates earlier ministrations._

Ian grinned.

"TYSON got you hard, Kai?"

Kai glared over Bryan at the smaller boy. "It said 'semi-hard'."

Spencer smiled as he decided to join the fun known as 'Let's torture the poor Kai'.

"So you're not really denying the fact that it was TYSON who got you semi-hard?"

A hissed 'Spencer' followed and the blonde chuckled.

" _Uh..it's me."_

" _No fucking shit, dude. But what are you wearing?"_

"'Clothes, Tyson.'" Tala growled acting as Kai and the boy rolled his eyes.

"I would  **never**  say something like that."

" _Clothes, Tyson."_

Tala grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

" _FUCK, KAI!_

The glare instantly appeared on Kai's face.

"You WISH."

"More of us do." Tala muttered and Kai's eyes snapped to him. Okay this was getting ridiculous. If Tala really meant that then-… then what? He didn't really know and so he settled with looking back at the screen.

_THE SCENT!" Tyson pulled away enough that he could glare at Kai. "what the fuck scent are you wearing?"_

_Kai blinked._

Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, his eyes were probably dry for staring so much.

" _Phoenix."_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why not Dranzer? It would be a little more original."

Tala shook his head.

"Oh shut up. If there was a 'Phoenix' scent you'd be the first one to buy it."

A glare.

_Tyson blinked, sitting back._

"… _Phoenix?"_

"Oh yeah," Bryan rolled his eyes "here's it again, the fan girls unexplainable need to repeat useless information."

" _Yeah. Phoenix by Axe…" Kai raised an eyebrow as Tyson frowned._

' _Well what the hell? I've smelled phoenix before_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Now I understand why Dranzer was so happy when I got her back from Tyson that time I returned to Abbey, for some time."

_and that is NOT what Kai smells like. So then…was it his own natural scent that I was smelling?' The frown disappeared and a goofy grin replaced it, worrying Kai. 'Well shit. Kai's scent got me horny.'_

It wasn't really a surprise when Tala burst into laughter again and Kai just rolled his eyes.

"For how much longer are you going to think this is hilarious?"

Tala just shook his head as he was too busy laughing and even Bryan grinned.

"You know… I wouldn't be going around Tyson without a bodyguard anymore. I heard it's not nice to be a rape-victim."

Spencer grinned. "But you know he wouldn't be a rape victim."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, he was willing just few moments before."

Remember that flush over Kai's face?... yeah, it returned.

_Tyson stood up, letting out a little laugh, shaking his head._

" _Ohh that'll be a good one for Maxie."_

Tala looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… That was random."

"It's TYSON." Bryan shrugged and Tala blinked before nodding.

"Oh… yeah. That explains it."

_Kai watched freaked out, turned on and oh so confused as Tyson left the room._ _**What the…** _

"Ha! See! There is that 'freaked out' part! I wouldn't be willing!" Kai pointed towards the screen and ended feeling like an idiot when the others just lifted an eyebrow. "… forget that."

" _Ahh fuck."_

A few confused blinks.

_**/END\** _

"Finally." Kai growled, standing up with intention of running out of the room, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down just to see Tala motioning towards the screen, before the redhead's hand left his. And Kai really didn't think that it took Tala a second longer than needed.

_**A/N: =O ahh sorry it's not that great. But please read and review anyway.** _

Ian grinned.

"Oh not, it was great!"

Bryan, Tala and Kai slowly turned.

"What?"

Ian blinked. "Uhm…it was nice?"

Spencer chuckled deciding to take pity on his lover and explain.

"They are talking about the story, Ian." Ian blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"Oh! I thought they meant-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tala yelled before running out closely followed by horrified looking Kai and Bryan.

Spencer chuckled before looking at grinning Ian, who continued his sentence. "the word 'end'."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You're the worst."

"But you love me anyway."

Kai closed his eyes growling softly as the door to his room closed. Great – not only did the boys have a great laugh thanks to that stupid fiction today, but his brain was full of images of him and Tyson – a great nightmare material indeed. And what was worse… that wasn't the only nightmare material – Tala's eyes… the serious expression on the always-crazy-teen's face was… disturbing for lack of better word. And Kai didn't know what to think about it.

At first it really seemed to Kai like Tala was just joking, making fun of him and trying to embarrass him even more, but today, he plopped down on his bed groaning. He didn't understand…

There was a knock on Kai's door and he lifted his eyebrow glaring at Bryan.

"What?" he asked his head beginning to hurt.

"Dickenson called," Bryan shrugged as a little smirk threatened to appear on his face, "wanted to make sure we won't forgot to return tomorrow after our today's 'hurried exit'."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. And I'm sure, you guys are already half gone with joy – another great opportunity to make fun."

Bryan grinned and shrugged again.

"You can't be mad at us because of that – and you're cute when you blush." He winked and exited the room leaving the smaller Russian gaping.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kai was sitting in the kitchen the blue paint on his face a little smuggled as he glared at the half-empty mug of tea. He was first one to wake up and for a second he considered going around the house, slamming every door in the apartment loudly, maybe thump few pots together, maybe even  _accidentally_  break a cup or two, just to pay them back for all the laugh the Blitzkriegs had on Kai's account. And he was so pissed after Bryan's 'you're cute when you blush' comment that he just closed his eyes and didn't even bother with washing the blue paint from his face yesterday.

The door to the kitchen opened and one tired Russian with gray hair walked inside yawning before grinning at Kai.

"You know I'm sure you will be the first unhappy looking clown out there with that paint over your face like that."

The unhappy clown looked up, his red eyes glaring and Bryan decided not to provoke the faith – the Hiwataris were still dangerous enough, especially Kai – and smiled sweetly.

"Can I make you breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." The bluenette growled before walking out of the room almost knocking into chuckling Spencer, who grinned.

"We'll have to go in two hours," Kai rolled his eyes, oh he knew that – he kept waking up all night because of some things that were said the day before (yeah, Ian), and when he was awake he was just praying for today not being as bad as… it was surely going to be.

"And it's your time to wake, Tala up." At that… Kai fought the urge to cry. Waking up that obnoxious redhead was one of the hardest things in the world…

He sighed before walking up into the room that Bryan shared with Tala and sighed at the peaceful look at his childhood friend – and probably a not-so-secret-admirer… oh yeah, Tala looked so different from when he was awake – the grin on the redhead's face disappeared and was exchanged by almost angelic façade… but Kai didn't let the looks deceive him as he slowly walked over to the sleeping beauty.

"Tala… wake up…" His hand came to rest on Tala's shoulder shaking lightly… and he rolled his eyes as the redhead growled. Great… stage one – done.

"Come on, Tal'." A little stronger shaking – a hand trying to push Kai's away, and bluenette's passion was fading. "Tala, wake up!" A strong shove and a shake… and the next thing Kai was aware of were arms around him and warm body sprawled over him, a nose nuzzling his neck before something licked Kai's face…. And Kai's eyes widened.

"Tala, did you fucking LICK me!"

Tala looked hesitantly at the pissed-of looking Kai as he sat down in the couch in the 'reading room'. He spent the last half an hour – the whole ride to the BBA building- apologizing to Kai… and it didn't seem it helped one bit.

"I'm sorry, Kai."

A glare.

"I really am…"

Another glare…

"I thought that fangirl called you a 'domesticated wolf'."

Bryan shrugged. "He probably is." When Kai's glare turned to him, he continued. "He could have bit you too, you know."

The text moved as Ian and Spencer sat down.

_**Title: Would You?** _

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Kill you? Anytime. Just give me your address, sweetie."

"I second that." Kai's growl came… or maybe killing Dickenson would be enough. Oh yeah… killing him and make sure that the contract he made with Tala disappeared mysteriously…

_**Pairing: Miguel/Kai, a small mention of Ray/Claude** _

Tala stared at the screen for a second before turning to Kai.

"So you DO learn Spanish, because of him!"

Kai blinked, looking wide-eyed at his team-mate.

"I don't." really how did Tala come up with such a stupidity?

_**Summary: Kai wants to know something so he asks his boyfriend some questions.** _

"You know Kai, if you wanted to ask someone to fuck you I think Tala and Bryan are more than willing." Ian grinned and his grin widened when Kai glared at him.

"Thank you so much." The boy growled out and he blinked when Bryan shrugged.  
"He's right, you know."

_**Will he be happy with the answers?** _

Ian grinned.

"Well if his boyfriends tell him to go suck-"

"IAN!" Kai roared and closed his eyes.

_**Or will he be more hurt than ever?** _

"Only in case the answer is 'yes, I'm going to fuck you ra-'"

"Ian shut up!" Kai turned, his red eyes glaring at the youngest one…before Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kai, first fucking is never raw." Kai turned to stare at Bryan.

"Yeah," the redhead next to him nodded, "it's always nice to use the lube first time."

_**Time: Takes place after BEGA.** _

_**NOTE: This is my first one-shot so please be gentle.** _

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try to be as gentle as possible when I'll slit your throat for you."

_**This is kind of a test.** _

A twitch of Kai's eyebrow.

"Did those fangirls make a deal with Dickenson?"

"It does seem suspicious, doesn't it?" Tala asked in little whisper looking around the room, maybe it was really some kind of conspiracy.

_**So enjoy!** _

Bryan lifted his eyebrow.

"Tell me,  **how**  am I supposed to enjoy something that's main point is torturing us?"

Tala nodded.

"And I can't even use the method Spencer as Ian are using, because Kai would rip my balls off." The redhead muttered and Kai looked over at other two Russians – who were busy with making out once again.

"He wouldn't be the only one." A mutter from Bryan's side came and Kai felt like crawling in some cave… was it really safe sitting between those two?

_**Oh and there's some Yaoi in this. Don't like, don't read.** _

Kai sighed.

"Oh you don't even know what everything I would give for not having to read this."

Tala gulped down.

"I DID tell you guys, I'm sorry for not reading the contract first, right?"

"That's NOT going to help you, Tala." Bryan growled and Tala tried to disappear in his part of the couch.

_It was a beautiful evening at the beach. The setting sun reflected in the water giving it a yellow-red glow._

Bryan sighed.

"Once again, useless information. It was beautiful evening – we got the rest."

_Couples could be seen walking along the shores hand in hand._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"How boring… oh I mean  **romantic**."

Spencer frowned.

"It's nice so far."

When the other three Russian looked at him, Ian shook his head slowly.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit weird. I still remember the day he threw roses-petals all over our bedroom before he fucked me for first time – he called it romantic," the small boy rolled his eyes, "but HE wasn't the one who had to clean that up."

Bryan's eyebrow twitched. "Neither were you, if I remember correctly."

Ian blinked… before grinning innocently. "Oh yeah, thanks for that Bry'."

_One couple in particular walked hand in hand along the beach. A tall blond male with blue eyes turned his head to smile lovingly at his smaller boyfriend._

_The_ _slightly younger male had gorgeous crimson eyes, duel hair and blue markings on his face._

_Miguel and Kai._

Bryan glared as Tala growled quietly.

"You know… I really don't like the sentence. It's weird." He hissed before turning to Spencer who shrugged.

"It's not the work of grammar."

_No one had thought of them getting together. It was a surprise to most._

Kai squirmed under the suspecting glances that were shot his way.

"Don't you want to tell us something, Kai?"

_Except Ray and Claude._

_Miguel and Kai had started out as friends, but they both harbored secret deeper feelings about each other._

Kai shrugged.

"Well, respect IS a deep enough feeling for me."

_They wouldn't tell each other though for fear of ruining what friendship they had. How they got together you ask? Well simply put, Ray got tired of their dancing around each other and had decided that it was his job to do something about it._

Bryan's eyebrow twitched – so the Miguel/Kai was all Chinese Sadako's fault?

"I think we should find out if the cat-boy is like other cats…." He growled and when Tala looked at him curiously he smirked.

"If he'll drop on all four if I'd throw him from the window on seventh floor."

Kai suddenly felt really bad for his teammate… but hey, at least they weren't making fun of him… yet.

_His plan was rather cliché but it did the trick in the end._

"… make it eighth." Tala growled and Kai gulped down. From the G-revolution, Ray was the only one who didn't constantly get on his nerves; it'd be a shame to have him killed…

_Ray had gotten his boyfriend, Claude to lead his team leader Miguel into a locker room, while Ray brought Kai into the same locker room._

When the growls filled the room once again (Kai tried his best to hear only the growls from Tala and Bryan – pissed of ones and not the growl that left Spencer's lips) and Kai gulped down. Okay, he just hoped that Ray would thank him one day.

"Like I would go with him." He scoffed and when Tala looked at him, he rolled his eyes. "Even though it was Ray, I don't follow people in suspicion looking locker rooms."

Tala frowned, thinking that one over.

"That's true… Kai didn't even want to go to the locker room with  **me**."

"That's because he knows, you would ogle and drool all over him." Bryan offered and Tala glared.

"I would NOT." A lift of an eyebrow. "…well, on the second thought, maybe?"

Kai blinked… ' **okay mental note. NEVER stay alone with Tala** '

_Once both males were inside, Claude and Ray locked the doors keeping the two trapped._

"And I guess the locker room didn't have any windows." Bryan growled and Ian grinned, ignoring Spencer's warning glare.

"Maybe it did, but really why would Kai bother with finding any windows?" He asked slowly in light tone and when the other three Russians turned to look at him (Spencer was just sighing and shaking his head), he continued. "I mean he seems to get along with that blonde Captain really well… he even  **smiled**  after the match with him." Ian's grin widened when Tala and Bryan glared at him… hehe… Ian was really glad that Spencer told him about those two liking Kai…

_The two team captains were confused when Ray shouted something along the lines of, "You can't come out until you tell each other your feelings!"_

"'Miguel, I love you," Ian grinned as Tala's heated glare came.

"Spencer, go make out with your boyfriend, so he'll shut up, please." Bryan growled – even Ian and Spence' making out this close to him was better than hearing THAT. There was no way Kai would feel something like that towards that blonde pretty boy, right? He shot a wondering glance at the younger boy next to him. It wouldn't be good if he did…

_It took a few seconds to click in but once it did Kai began to blush and mutter darkly in russian. Miguel also blushed but decided he might as well._

Tala growled… not only was reading about Kai being together with Miguel frustrating, but the said boy didn't even squirm and blush or whatever in embarrassment which would make it at least funny. The redhead looked up sharing a quiet look and nod with the other rage-filled person on the couch – if they had to read this thing… they should at least make sure that the younger one will be so pissed and embarrassed with the thought of getting together with that blonde Spaniard that the idea of them two together will seem ridiculous. And really Kai deserved so much better than that 'oh-so-kind' – make sure to note the sarcasm- blader. Of course they wanted only the best for Kai… the fact they'd get some fun in the process was purely accidental.

_He also figured actions are stronger than words so he immediately pulled the phoenix into his arms and kissed him square on the lips._

"I didn't know you were a bird, Kai." Ian chuckled quietly, pulling from his lover for a second.

"I'm not." The blue haired boy growled out, glaring at the screen as Tala nodded.

"Of course he's not. But I can tell you he has one really nicely built  **bird**."

Kai slowly turned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not talking about Dranzer?"

A sigh from Bryan.

"He's not. Even I know about your 'bird'. You should lock the door when you're showering to prevent certain… accidents."

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at Bryan…  **'all right… correction note: Never stay alone with Tala OR Bryan.'**

…  _And the rest is history._

"So the fiction's finished?" Kai asked hopefully suddenly feeling really... insecure between the two of them.

"Dream on." Tala grinned. The real fun was just beginning.

_That happened about four months ago and although they weren't intimate with each other quite yet_

"Four months and they weren't  _intimate_? What kind of relationship is that?" Tala asked shaking his head and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone is a pervert like you, Tala.'

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"But Kai, he has a point, Miguel must be… impotent in that thing," at that Kai stared at Bryan, "because really how can anyone NOT be a pervert with you around?"

"Very funny." Kai muttered when the Russians chuckled at the look on his face and the blush crept to his face. All right this was getting … frightening. Maybe he could sit with Spencer and Ian the next time? A quick look over the two made his quickly re-think that idea.

–  _it was still unsure territory to Kai and Miguel refused to push his boyfriend into it – they still feel very strongly for each other._

Bryan nodded.

"As I thought, he really is impotent. If he feels strongly for you, he will push you sooner or later, the loss of control." He shrugged and Kai frowned.

"Well what if  **I**  was the one to push  **him**?"

There was a silence for some time before Tala and Ian burst out laughing, and Bryan chuckled. Spencer shook his head, taking pity of the boy, and tried to explain.

"You're too innocent for that, Kai."

Kai's eyes hardened. Innocent? Anyone who grew up with Tala and Bryan COULDN'T be innocent. "I'm NOT."

Tala's laughter only intensified and Bryan smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

A sly expression crossed the gray-haired boy face as he leaned closer to Kai.

"So you would let me pull at your… 'blade cord'?"

Kai's eyes narrowed – oh so Bryan thought that changing the subject will help him, hm?

"You have your own." Was Kai's snappy answer and his frown deepened when Tala laughed harder.

"I know," the sly smile was STILL on Bryan's face and it was a bit disturbing in Kai's opinion, "but I'd love to try my  **hand**  on yours."

"A-and you can borrow me your 'launcher'." Tala managed a smirk once he stopped laughing.

Kai blinked.

"What for when Bryan will have my cord?"

The redhead waved his hand.

"Don't worry about that, I can always put MY 'cord' in your 'launcher'."

Kai watched the two and did his best to ignore Ian's chuckling.

"You two are weird."

When laughter filled the room once again, Spencer shrugged.

"Point proven."

_So now they walk along the beach. Kai smiled lightly and tightened his hold on Miguel's hand. There had been some questions, two actually, on his mind but he was unsure of how to ask them. Kai still sometimes has doubts of the relationship._

Tala shook his head understandingly.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'm sure that if you'll ask Miguel will explained to you everything."

"Maybe not," Bryan muttered, "you know with him being impotent…."

_He had fears. Fears of Miguel leaving him, fears of being alone and unloved._

"Awww, Kai, I promise we will love you forever." Tala cooed, patting Kai's hand.

"And we'll never leave." Bryan added, messing up Kai's hair as the smaller boy's eyebrow twitched… oh he was going to make sure someone paid for this thing…

_He knows it's silly, but he can't help it. He knows that his blond boyfriend won't ever hurt him in any way._

Ian jumped on Spencer's lap.

"That's not entirely true, because it's hurts like bitch to get it shoved up your as-"

"Shut up, Ian!" Kai yelled glaring.

"Hey, I just wanted to help you, you know when me and Spencer-"

"SHUT UP!" Three horrified voices yelled and the smallest boy smirked, sitting himself more comfortable in his lover's lap. Really these readings weren't half-bad. Hmmm… maybe he should find more about these 'fanfictions'.

_He just doesn't want to be hurt again. He's had enough of that to last a lifetime._

_But let's not get into that._

Tala grinned.

"Now, now, I think the whole point of being together with someone is to 'get into that'."

Kai frowned.

"I really don't want to hear more…"

"He can always show you." Ian offered and Kai glared once again… he'll have to talk with Dickenson about that little prick being there with them all the time. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad without Ian's constant ridiculous comments? … well not really, but one can always hope, right?

_Kai decides he might as well just ask Miguel straight out. So he stepped in front of his boyfriend, stopping them from walking._

" _Miguel, I want to ask you something." Kai said softly and unsurely, still holding onto Miguel's_

"Ooooh, maybe Kai really is not as innocent as he seem?" Tala wiggled his eyebrow and winked at Bryan.

"You thinks he wants to ask to be seme?" The gray-haired boy grinned and Kai frowned, remaining silent… and trying to figure out what the hell did the word 'attack' have to do with him.

_hand._

A few sighs of disappointments were heard.

_Miguel looked the phoenix questionably. "What is it?"_

"He is really weird." Tala muttered. "He has Kai with him and he's talking to DRANZER?"

"… _Do…" he paused, trying to figure out how to word the first question. "Would you want to be with me forever?"_

" _No." ouch. That hurt him._

_Effectively hiding any hurt he felt, Kai asked his second and final question. "If I were to leave or die…would you cry?"_

" _No." Kai visibly flinched this time. That was it._

_Kai let go of Miguel's hand._

"Finally," Tala muttered and Bryan nodded. It was getting pretty irritating to see their fellow Russian with that idiotic blonde. And even though Tala felt a bit bad when the satisfactions at the 'no' filled his being but… he couldn't help it. Even though it was a story he didn't want anyone stealing Kai away from them – from the Blitzkriegs.

_He knew this would happen. He knew that the gargoyle would eventually tire of him. Everyone does at some point. And Kai can't blame him. Who would want to date someone with as many emotional issues as him?_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"WHAT issues?" Oh he was so going to kill the author…

"I'll try to find he address for you." Bryan whispered and Kai nodded thankfully. It was getting tiresome.

"Why am  **I**  the one tortured most by these things?"

"Because you've got most of the fans?" Spencer offered and didn't add the 'and two lusting Russians over your ass' that threatened to fall from his lips.

_Kai tried to hide his hurt but his eyes gave him away._

"'And in next second, Miguel found himself lying in pool full of his blood with Dranzer sticking out of his forehead.'" Bryan said in grave voice… actually, the image was quite satisfying, too…

_Quietly he turned around and was going to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm firmly._

Tala frowned.

"Nooo, Kai killed him with that shot. He never misses."

Kai felt a surge of pride at that comment.

"Well, maybe it's a Zombie-Miguel?" Okay, the boys were having fun, he could have too… and that comment of him never missing was worth a reward.

_The grip wasn't tight in a way to hurt him, as if to say, "Where do you think you're going?" but just tight enough as if to say, "Wait, I wasn't finished."_

Ian frowned.

"So not only Tyson wanted to rape Kai in the last thing, but Miguel is wanting to in this as well?"

"Nothing to worry about," Bryan smiled sweetly, "don't forget – he's impotent."

If Dickenson was really planning to sell these things to the Beyblade fans… Kai was feeling SO sorry for Miguel.

_So Kai turned back to the blond but kept his head down, his bangs covering his sad red eyes._

"Don't be sad, Kai." Ian grinned. "There are always certain…  **toys**  that can help."

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"And how would YOU know?" The grin on Ian's face widened. "Wait… I think I don't want to hear that."

_Miguel then spoke. "I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever." Kai blushed but kept his head down. Then Miguel pulled Kai right into his arms. "And if you died or walked away I wouldn't cry," he titled Kai's chin so that the phoenix would face him and told him firmly. "I'd die."_

Tala's eyebrow twitched before he made a gagging noise.

"SO sappy. EEW."

Kai stared at the screen and tried to fight the little smile that was threatening to appear on his face. Okay… maybe it WAS sappy, but… it would be also nice hearing someone say something like that to him.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

_He saw Kai's eyes widen and the blush increase before he locked lips with Kai._

_The kiss was sweet but passionate at the same time. Miguel slipped his tongue into Kai's_

"Well… yeah, not only toys, tongue feels great too, up your as-"

"SHUT up, IAN!"

_waiting mouth as he listened, pleased with the little noises of pleasure Kai was making._

"Mouth hm? Nice cower." Ian whispered adding even a wink for good measure – and ignored the disgusted look Kai threw his way.

_Pulling apart, Miguel smiled at Kai as he kissed away some stray tears that had managed to slip out of crimson red eyes._

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"He made Kai cry? He really must SUCK at kissing."

_Smiling at his boyfriend, Kai asked one more question. "Would you love me forever Miguel?"_

" _No. I'll love you for much longer than that." And they met in another kiss under the setting sun._

"One word… S-A-P." Bryan growled, staring at the screen in disgust.

_So what did you think? I actually got this idea from an e-mail I got from my friends. It was actually a girl asking some guy these questions and I got the idea from that._

Tala sighed mockingly.

"Now I take that as a personal insult."

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because forcing me to come here," Kai didn't bother to interrupt him and tell him that it was all Tala's fault once again, "and make me read even one line about a guy and a  **girl**  is really disgusting." He huffed and Kai blinked.

"Wait… so you're gay?"

At that Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I would think that red underwear that were matching his hair would give a hint to anyone."

_Was it good for my first one-shot? Send me some reviews and let me know what you think._

Bryan smiled.

"As I said before, the only thing to let you know how much we  **liked**  the story needed is your address. So give it to us…."

_Until next time!_

"Hopefully not." Kai muttered quietly rolling his eyes.

_Tenshi_

Three blinks.

"Wait…" Tala frowned when the text wasn't moving anymore. "So that's it? The end?"

"Finally!" Ian exclaimed jumping down from Spencer's lap – making certain 'problem' of his visible an only then Kai understood why the boy was so silent for last few minutes, before the smallest Blitzkrieg pulled Spencer out of the room. "Don't bother coming home too soon!" He managed to yell before disappearing from sight completely.

And Kai sighed. Well it was nice enough from them to give the warning – the eyeful he got the last time when he got home 'too soon' (But Ian didn't warn him that time) scared him enough.

He turned to the two remaining Russians and frowned.

"Are we going to get lunch somewhere?" That will be safe and it will provide them with something to do while they'll have to wait for Ian and Spencer to… finish.

"Yeah, sure." Tala nodded before adding. "Uhm… you know, go on I and Bryan will catch up with you in a few." When Kai frowned suspiciously, Bryan decided to help his friend out.

"We… wanted to have a talk with Dickenson first."

Oh… Kai nodded and walked out of the room. That was a good idea, maybe with Bryan around Tala will indeed manage to stop this thing? Kai would be eternally thankful.

…once the bluenette left, Tala turned to Bryan.

"It isn't working. He didn't even respond to us today."

Bryan nodded, frowning.

"We have to try harder." He shrugged. "We knew he won't give in after… few days." His frown deepened. "And we probably didn't choose the exactly best time for trying to get him." He motioned towards the now turned off screen.

After a while Tala nodded. "So… trying harder?"

A silent nod and a quick squeeze of his hand answered him before Bryan left the room. And Tala sighed, quietly following him.  _ **Trying harder, hm? That can be… hard.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fiction used – Would you? by Tenshi of Freedom at fanfiction.net
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai frowned and closed his eyes as the warm water ran down his naked body – he wanted to think and the warm shower always helped him with it. He knew Spencer will be growling about him using too much warm water, but he couldn't care less, he really needed to think because there was something really weird going on with his two older teammates. Tala was following him around constantly and Bryan was giving him those weird glances. And it was freaking Kai out. Finally getting rid of Tala's stalking he decided to hide in the safeness of the bathroom with the excuse of taking a shower (quickly locking the door, remembering the talk about 'birds' from day before).

Kai opened his eyes slowly glaring at the wall of the shower – he really didn't know what the redhead and Bryan were trying to do. If this whole thing was really a joke it was getting far too out of hand – and what was worse, Spencer didn't say anything about those two's weird behavior, only chuckled or smirked before walking off with Ian and that was… unfair! Kai was alone in this thing, whatever it was…

Tala glared at the door.

It didn't open.

Tala glared some more.

The door stayed close.

Glare.

The door seemed to be mocking him, staying shut no matter how Tala glared.

Bryan lifted an eyebrow watching the redhead.

"What are you doing?"

The blue eyes flickered towards Bryan for a moment before turning back to glare at the offending door.

"Kai locked himself in there."

"… probably taking a shower?" Bryan offered when he was sure he heard the water running.

"But he never locked the door before!"

The gray haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Probably, after yesterday, he realized that if he didn't you would drool all over him. Again."

The glare was turned on Bryan with full force.

"You drool over him too."

"Well, at least  **I**  am not  **stalking**  him."

"You said to try harder!"

Bryan just blinked.

Tala glared at the smaller boy as Kai sat down between him and Bryan.

"You took an awfully long time showering today."

"… the hot water was nice?" Kai offered lifting an eyebrow at the offended voice the redhead used before shooting a confused glance at Bryan, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kai, Tala is just mad because he could occupy the bathroom for less than two hours today."

A glare from the redhead came and Bryan glared right back.

_**Disclaimer:** _ _((Insert Random Disclaimer here.))_

Kai blinked when there was silence… He looked around – Tala was still pouting and Bryan was rolling his eyes at him and Ian with Spencer – Kai blinked.

"Hey, where are Ian and Spence'?" He asked slowly… really where were they? They were just behind him when Kai got to the BBA building.

Tala sighed.

"Dickenson stopped them – wanting to talk with them in  _private_. They'll come later."

_Some lines are from Alexander (The best movie ever created, along side LoTR Trilogy)_

Tala nodded.

"You know she's right at that one. I totally loved Alexander along with Lord of The Rings."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Of course you loved them. In Alexander are men making out and I saw how you drooled at Aragorn and Faramir. Did you even notice the story?"

Tala blinked.

"Story? Wait there was a story too?!"

_so I don't own them either._

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"And I'm sure they are really thankful for that."

The door suddenly opened and inside walked a pissed-off looking Ian and sighing Spencer.

"What did we miss?" The blonde asked as he sat down, putting a calming hand on his lover's back.

"Nothing, really." Bryan shrugged.

_**A boy and his wolf** _

Tala grinned.

"Nice title."

And a little smirk crossed Kai's face.

"I wouldn't grin yet… it seems to be about you." At Tala's raised eyebrow he continued. "Why else would there be a 'wolf' mentioned?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Ow, don't be jealous, Kai."

_He could only watch on, helplessly; there was nothing he would be able to do witch Balkov keeping an ever-watchful eye._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wow… Boris instead of Voltaire for a change. Really… wow."

_Green eyes glinted sadly as the owner of them watched the current match being played._

Spencer frowned.

"Are you sure this is about Tala? Because as far as I know Tala's eyes are blue."

Kai shrugged.

"Well… so far it's not about me either." There was a relief in his tone that both Tala and Bryan noticed with a frown.

_No, it wasn't a match; it was a bashing. Yuriy would kill himself_

Kai lifted an eyebrow, his gaze turning to the redhead next to him.

"Didn't know you were an emo, Tala."

"I'm NOT!"

"Tala is right, Kai," Bryan nodded, fully ignoring the thankful glance the redhead shot him as he continued, "Emos at least listen to considerably good music. Tala doesn't. He is just a masochist."

"That's NOT true!"

_if he didn't submit defeat. Garland would hurt him to the very inch of his life,_

"… and Garland is a sadist."

"He's not." Tala pouted, defending one of his almost non-existent friends (other than Blitzkriegs). "Boris just brainwashed him, like he did me before."

"Oh sure," Bryan rolled his eyes. "And I would believe you too, if the two of you wouldn't form such a nice sado-maso pair." He growled and ignored the glare of blue eyes.

_and there was nothing Brooklyn could do to stop him._

_He could not turn his eyes away,_

Bryan scoffed and lifted an eyebrow.

"It seems that Brooklyn is a sadist too."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I, personally, never had any doubts."

_because he feared that if he did, it would be the last time he would see the sight of those icy-blue orbs of his lover._

There was silence in the room as the boys were staring at the screen in shock… and then a chuckle came from Kai.

"Brooklyn and Tala? That's just way too good!" Oooh this was nice… to see written something about someone else – and if it's going to be about Tala, it would be that much funnier, Kai just hoped he'll have the opportunity for the revenge, hehe.

_What if he turned his eyes away now, would Yuriy glance at him?_

Kai blinked.

"So THAT'S why you lost the match against Garland? You were too busy staring at Brooklyn?"

"I was not!" The redhead glared at the screen. "I –we could NEVER be together!"

"Of course not." Bryan nodded "Because, your hair would clash OH so horribly, sweetie." The boy perfectly mimicked a television gay, along with the gestures.

Tala just glared.

"I'm NOT like that.'

"Of course not. That's why you wear red underwear."

_Would he lose concentration when he realized that the one person he loved most was ashamed to set eyes on him._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"No way. Because I knew that one person wasn't looking at me to begin with." The blue eyes turned to glare at Kai. "He was too busy talking with  **Hiro**."

Kai pretended he didn't hear.

_Brooklyn wasn't ashamed, he was afraid. He could not bear to lose the one person he cared about; he loved most in the world._

Kai grinned.

"I think you've got a stalker, Tala."

_But Yuriy saw the world differently than other people._

_It was something not many people knew about him, except perhaps, for Kai._

Kai frowned.

"I know a LOT of things about him."

Tala grinned at that. Trying harder, hm? His hand came to rest on smaller boy's tight and he ignored the little jump he felt from the boy as his fingers massaged the tense muscle.

"You can know even more." He cooed in husky voice, making Kai squirm.

"I-I think, I'd rather not." Kai muttered pulling away from Tala – which in exchange brought him closer to Bryan whose arm came to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kai. Tala barks but he doesn't bite."

"Yet anyway." The redhead wiggled an eyebrow at the smaller boy and Kai did his best to ignore it and to unobtrusively slide from under warmth burden that was resting around his shoulders… but that didn't stop red from painting his face.

_Being raised in the Abbey since he was a little boy had done things to him, not many people could imagine or would want to imagine._

Ian lifted an eyebrow before laughing.

Bryan grinned as well.

"I never thought Boris had a thing for redheads."

Tala gaped. "That's… SICK!"

"Well, yeah. But he did those sick things to YOU." Bryan shrugged, grinning at the wide gaze of blue eyes as Kai chuckled in his seat… oh he really liked it when he wasn't the one Bryan made fun of.

_If someone looked away from him in fear and sadness, his brain could easily mistake it for contempt and shame. If someone looked at him with sympathy, he would assume the person wanted something from him in return._

"Sure," Tala rolled his eyes, "because I'm THAT dense."

"It's nice that you admit that to yourself." Kai smiled sweetly as Tala gaped. This was good. This Kai could do – as long as the redhead didn't move his hands over Kai's tight leaving some weird tingling feeling behind…

_It was something he learned; the environment he grew up in and would undeniably succeed in making him a causality of society. What do people say, whisper to each other as their eyes convey the ruthless member of the Neo Borg?_

Spencer frowned.

"You know… I never really understood why do people see us as 'ruthless'." When the rest of the Blitzkriegs boys looked at him with raised eyebrows the blonde continued. "I mean, we're not that bad, are we?"

"Of course not." Bryan rolled his eyes. "We're just cute little kittens."

Spencer glared at the slightly younger boy – he knew he was depressed with reading these things but he could but he could restrain his sarcasm a little. "Well, that explains why Kai hangs out with you two so much."

Kai's face burned lightly… damned and he thought that the others didn't know about his liking towards animals… fat chance.

_Shame._

_Brooklyn understood why he turned out the way he did. Why he scrutinizes ever_ _y_ _thing that crosses his path with eyes so cold, they send shivers up your spine. It was all in the name of self-preservation. He lived to take care of himself, protect himself from the dangers that public pose against him._

"Now that is just plain stupid." Tala huffed.

"I agree." Kai nodded and when Tala shot him a grin, the smaller boy continued. "You CAN'T take care of yourself."

"I SO can!"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Really now?" When the boy nodded Bryan's second eyebrow lifted as well. "So when was the last time you cleaned up? Or cooked? Or even went to buy groceries?"

The redhead frowned, thinking and Ian rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you. The answer is NEVER." Really… without them Tala would starve… or suffocate, seeing that Tala didn't even as much as opened the window.

"Hey! You make it sound like I don't do  **anything!"**

"That's because you don't." Spencer muttered quietly and grinned when the blue glare was directed at him for a change.

"I do! I take care of our cultural life!"

Kai blinked.

"With 'cultural life' you mean renting the DVD with Hercules episodes so you can stare at Iolaus' and Ares' leather dressed asses?"

"…. Yeah?" the rest of the team just groaned.

_Brooklyn loved him for it._

Tala scoffed.

"Well at least HE likes Hercules."

"I don't think the author meant Hercules." Kai rolled his eyes at the pouting redhead.

_Brooklyn loved every single thing about him, from the fiery shade of his hair, similar but completely different from his own;_

Ian frowned.

"Is it possible for him to be a sadistic narcissus?"

"Well, we have to tell him we're sorry – that position is already taken." Kai shot a pointy look towards the redhead who was still too busy pouting and muttering about his team not really realizing the awesomeness of Hercules. Because really Ares had a great ass in those leather pants and without a doubt it was only a question of time when the dark God and golden hunter will get together and have a hot make –out session.

At that, Kai stopped even trying to listen to his friend and turned back to the screen. The fiction seemed to give at least a little more sense.

_the icy contrast of his blue eyes that reflects the cold soul residing within them. The way he holds himself with such dignity and grace,_

Bryan blinked.

"… we're still talking about Tala, right?"

"I thought so too," Kai frowned, "but then the 'dignity and grace' part came and I'm having my doubts."

A loud 'HEY!' came from Kai's left but he ignored it chuckling to himself… oh he was really beginning to understand why the two made fun of him the other day. It was… hilarious.

_but at the same time, feral and dangerous, like Wolborg. His Wolf bit-beast was his perfect match._

The evil smirk appeared on Ian's face as he looked at Tala.

"I didn't know you and Wolborg were THAT close." Tala sent the smaller teen a glare.

"Shut up, Ian."

"Of course they are close." Kai frowned… it was normal for blader and their bit-beast to be close, right? How else would you know you can trust each other? Maybe that was why Ian wasn't that good in blading? Because he didn't know that?

Bryan chuckled, his hand messing Kai's hair.

"I think he meant it in more…  **intimate sense** , Kai." The older exclaimed and he couldn't stop the little smile from crossing his face. Really… Kai was just too cute when he was oblivious like that, even though… Bryan would never dare to let the smaller know that he was just called 'cute' in his mind.

Kai blinked before looking at Tala horrified.

"That's…  **disgusting**!"

"Hey! That was that author, not me!"

_Wolborg was a part of Yuriy. He was the Yang to Yuriy's Yin._

At another Kai's horrified look, Tala squirmed.

"I told you it's not me!"

_There were times when they lay in bed together,_

Tala stared with horror at the screen as Kai stared with horror at the redhead – and Bryan had hard time not chuckling.

_as Brooklyn caressed his pale cheek and looked at his serene face, lost in the pleasant dreams that seized his thoughts; his mind would could, and jealousy would surface when he remembered the bond Yuriy had with_ _Wolborg._

"What bond exactly, is she talking about, Tala?" Ian wiggled his eyebrows and Tala closed his eyes.

"You're too sick, even for me Ian. How can you stand him, Spence?"

The blonde chuckled.

"Normally he's not this bad. He behaves like this only because the Dickenson didn't want us 'touching intimately' while we're reading – said something about it being a little shocking for the fans." Spencer grinned when Ian shot him a kicked puppy eyes and stroked his lover's face.

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Or more like he doesn't know how much of the extra pay he should charge for it… yet."

_It was not something he could take away from them, and that hurt him, dearly, because then he knew that no matter how much he loved Yuriy, and Yuriy loved him back; their bond would never be whole._

"Aaaaaaaw, " Kai really enjoyed dragging that little word Tala used so many times before out, "I didn't know you loved him so much, Tala."

Bryan nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Wolborg will understand and he'll let the way for you and Brooklyn free."

Tala shot his two friends a nasty glare as the two grinned and chuckled.

_A part of Yuriy would forever belong to Wolborg and Wolborg alone._

"Really, Tala," Bryan sighed melodramatically, "I think you and Wolborg should talk."

_The Wolf cared about Yuriy, as much, if not even more so then himself._

Ian grinned.

"You think Brooklyn and Wolborg will fight for Tala's affection?"

Bryan smirked.

"I bet Wolborg'll win."

_They had been together for years, an eternity before Brooklyn even knew the existence of sacred bit-beasts, let alone knowing that one day, he would be fighting f_ _or the affection of one boy, against the spirit of his beast._

"What?!" Tala yelled as the others chuckled and grinned and laughed, before turning to Ian and giving him one very, very nasty glare. "If I'll EVER find out you were the one who wrote this or something, you prick, I'm going to tear your balls off so you'll have no more fun."

Ian smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, thanks to Spence' I'd have 'fun' even so."

_The irony gripped him and he had to laugh sorrowfully, the small hole in his heart making itself known once more._

"'Hole in his heart'?" Tala lifted an eyebrow, a pout still on his lips. "That sounds like he was a Hollow."

"What?" Kai blinked, the redhead was spouting more and more weird things, these last days.

"Tala's new obsession." Bryan sighed, answering the smaller boy. "He watches that show… 'Bleach' or something, says the 'Shinigami' idea is cool. But I think he watches it only because that Hitsugaya-guy."

"Hey!" The redhead jumped in his seat. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head as Kai blinked.

_He would always have Yuriy's love. He would always be able to dwell in the comfort and warmth of the other boy's body heat when they lay together during the cold nights of winter. He would always be able to taste the sweetness of Yuriy on his lips as his eyes opened at first light of the day, or smell the cool scent of his body hen they bathe in the warm bathtub if the weather was too chilly to allow activity._

Kai glared at the redhead.

"I didn't know you had such a good relationship with a guy that almost killed me."

"What are you, jealous?" Tala blinked a little grin on his face as Kai turned away a scowl on his lips.

"You wish."

"Yeah, I do." Tala shrugged and chuckled at Kai's wide eyes.

_He would always be able to look forward to gaze into the hypnotizing eyes of his koi_ _after a day of intense training. He would always have Yuiry's Heart… but not his Soul._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"That so sad. I think I'm going to cry." He growled in dry voice and Spencer chuckled. It really seemed that the smaller boy took the touching-ban really bad.

_It was never meant for the young Russian to only belong to one person… or spirit; Brooklyn understood that now. He was a free spirit that had to be able to make his own choices, be his own person. Not have someone mould him to perfection though, it was an impossible feat, because by nature… Yuriy was already_ _perfect._

Tala blinked, grinning.

"You know what…. Maybe that author isn't THAT much."

"Of course. The only thing needed was to shoot a compliment or two I'm sure your narcissistic side is beaming with happiness."

_Brooklyn understood it perfectly now. Yuriy superiority didn't allow him to be owned; he would never be Brooklyn's Yuriy. Not Blakov's Yuriy, Nor Kai's Yuriy._

"I wouldn't mind the last one, though." Tala muttered, smirking lightly when he felt the smaller boy next to him tensing up. Well at least he got SOME reaction from Kai.

"Sorry Tala, but I'm afraid Wolborg would be jealous. I don't want to come between the two of you."

…all right, so it wasn't a reaction that the redhead had hoped for.

_When people looked back in time, as the years decline and the memories fade, it will always be remembered that Yuriy was his own person; he had no owner, nor had he pledged allegiance to anyone. What people would see in their minds eye would be the vision of Yuriy, standing side by side with Wolborg; the boy and his beloved Wolf._

"See!" Kai exclaimed innocently. "You two are MEANT to be together." When Bryan chuckled and Tala glared, Kai grinned smugly – oh he was getting this make fun of others thing…

_For this time, Brooklyn pushed away all his thoughts and doubts. He had Yuriy now, and it was that that mattered. No matter what obstacle stood in his way. Even if there was the slight chance that perhaps, some time in the future, Yuriy's love for him evaporated_ _,_

Tala's eyebrow twitched when he heard Kai chuckling beside him.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Because you never had it to start with."

_or if death came up and consumed him, bringing him down to meet the Devil himself. He would always be certain that his heart and soul would belong to only one person, the real red-head, Yuriy Ivanov._

Ian sighed.

"Oh how… sweeeeeet. It makes me sick."

_**The End.** _

"Thank GOD!" The smallest boy exclaimed pulling his boyfriend with him and turning to the three. "Guys don't come ho-"

"Home too soon, yeah, yeah." Bryan rolled his eyes, but smirked. It seemed Ian was really frustrated with not being allowed to touch Spencer – and seeing that the two were draped over each other almost all the time, he was a bit surprised that Ian actually managed to keep his hands of the blonde.

The gray-haired boy stood up slowly, before turning to his two friends.

"So? What are we going to do?" His eyes moved to Kai who tensed under the look, before the smaller boy looked away.

Kai bit his lip – he knew that by then, Tala was looking at him as well and somehow after today the thought of being alone with those two wasn't as calming as before. He looked up and frowned – actually after seeing that hungry look Tala was giving him he was SURE he didn't want to stay with those two alone… at least until he fully figures out what was going on, because this situation just felt… too weird.

"Actually – I've got to meet someone, so you'll have to do something alone."

Tala frowned.

"Someone? Who?"

"…Miguel." Kai kicked himself mentally – great, why was the first name that came to his mind the name of the blonde Spaniard? At the suspicious look Tala gave him he continued. "He is visiting the G-revolution today," well, at least he didn't have to lie at that… "and he promised to explain some of the … harder grammar of Spanish to me." … maybe it was good that his mind came up with Miguel after all?

Yeah… and trying to ignore the look Tala and Bryan exchanged (and feeling very sorry for the blonde captain when he heard Tala growl quietly) the bluenette walked out of the room, making his way to the elevator and out of the building.

Right now… he didn't really want to spent time with Bryan and Tala. They were causing him to loose his cool and he didn't like it.

… not to mention he could still feel the hotness of Tala's hands on his tight and Bryan's arm on his shoulder…

Tala frowned at Bryan as Kai's back disappeared behind the doors.

"Maybe we're trying too hard…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fiction used – A boy and his Wolf by Reiven at fanfiction.net.
> 
> comments and kudos are love.

**Author's Note:**

> So explanation: Long long time ago, my friend and I were talking about fanfiction and Beyblade characters. And I was bored and this is what happened.
> 
> Now… you surely noticed that there are TWO stories in there – one a fanfiction that the Blitzkriegs were forced to read and the second – their thoughts along with some plot… I'll always mention what fiction I used for that. All of them were from FF.net since that was the page it was originally written for.


End file.
